


vent 3

by a_paper_crane



Series: late night screaming [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: ? - Freeform, Mentions of Suicidal Thoughts, actually maybe you should worry, but for different reasons, it's vague but it can definitely be interpreted that way, just me complaining about my life, please dont worry I wont act on it, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22965742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_paper_crane/pseuds/a_paper_crane
Summary: i am bitter.
Series: late night screaming [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1463944
Kudos: 1





	vent 3

it's never as easy as she thinks it will be. never as easy as it should be.

she has very few healthy ways to deal with things. very, very few.

option one is to take a walk, but she's in devil town and it's cold.

option two is to bake, but still - she's in devil town and there are no supplies.

option three, her final option, is to write, but this wifi is the shittiest she's ever had and her phone is awful and feels cramped and all of her pens will die at a moment's notice.

so she sits.

and stews.

the crying never helps and she wishes she could stop in the first place. all it does is make her look weak and vulnerable. but she can't scream or yell.

and so she stews.

something is fucked up in her brain. she's not sure what it is, but something has to be to blame for the way she feels, going from comfortably numb about to explode in moments.

because if that's just how "life" is, she can't take it any longer. if there's no way to fix it, she'll do it herself.

so she sits.

and stews.


End file.
